Drowning in Water
by ArmyofWater
Summary: Earthbenders are attacked by the firenation, in order to gain there village. While Zuko tries to find Aang, he runs into Katara. Who suddenly is stranded at the village with Zuko and his army.


**Title:** Drowning in Water

**Pairing:** Zuko/ Katara

**Genre:** Action/ Romance

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

(But I can dream, can't I?)

**Prologue: How it all began.**

"Run Avatar!" A Kyoshi warrior cried out to the twelve-year-old monk.

"I'm going! I'm going!" The monk ran to the once sleeping bison, now alert and ready to get going.

"Aang!" Another warrior cried out, not in a green customary garment like his Earthbending friends, but more of a Waterbending garment.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled out. "Let's go! _They're_ here!" _They're_ here. That's the way we describe them, not one, but many. As a pack of wolves hunting their prey.

Sokka looked around frantically, grabbing hold of the bone boomerang. Sharp around the edges, the color blue to prove he was from theSouth Water Tribe village. ( edit- Accidently put North.. Thanks for the review that corrected me! )

"Where's Katara!..." Sokka cried. Aang looked almost scared for a moment.

"I thought she was with you…" Aang whispered, trying to catch his breath from the sudden worried that ran over his body. He watched Sokka jump onto the bison's back.

"Yip! Yip!" Aang cried out, holding onto the rope that was attached to the bison.

"Apa! Find Katara!" Sokka yelled out from the wind hitting against his face. Quickly ducking before a large heap of fire hit his body. He patted out the small flames on Apa's back and looked over to Aang.

* * *

"Let's go." The young woman whispered, olive tanned skin and bright blue eyes that seized the heart of many men. She held the children's hands, ducking low into the bushes. 

The small children were from the Earthbending town that was being raided by those 'monsters'. One young boy, and one young girl. The young boy had brown, bright eyes, while his sister had a calming green color. Both having dark brown hair, proving they were not from the same area as this woman was.

The young boy settled down into the bush a little more, trying not to let any part of his body show. "Miss Katara?.."

He managed to escape the smallest whisper. Usually, he was a loud child, but well aware of the situation they were in. He had prepared his voice to be quiet.

"Yes Kiro?.." She glanced over to him. Then she peeked her head out of the bushes once more, checking to see if _they_ were still here. She smiled a bit; glad to see that they were safe. She ignored Kiro's small question and grabbed his hand. Lightly pulling him off his feet, as well as his tiny sister, and running to the nearest bush or tree. They stood in the shadows as the sun began to set. _'They'll run out of power soon enough. They won't be that strong to take on Aang. So they'll wait till morning. Then while they wait, the Kyoshi warriors can strike…' _She thought.

She heard a water flow, the pounding of water against the rocks. Her breath grew heavy, letting out a small calm exhale. She brought Kiro and his sister over to the water and stood there.

"Kiro…" Katara started, searching for the right words to say to the ten year old so he wound understand. She drew a smile and knelt down, hugging them both.

"I know, if they attack-" He was caught off.

"If they attack, you do NOT go back to the town. You will find a place to hide and you will wait. You will make sure they can't find you or your sister. Got that?.." She didn't mean to sound so urgent, but, that's the way things were starting to be at that moment. She needed them to be safe.

Kiro nodded, grabbing hold of his sister's hand tightly. He suddenly gasped, his face lighting up, literally.

Katara noticed his eyes staring at something and quickly turned at her heel, feeling the flame's heat grow closer. She quickly turned and whipped her hands fore ward, the water quickly taking the fire's space around them. She turned back slightly, looking toward the two children. "Go!" She cried out.

"C'mon Sierra!" Kiro cried out to his younger sister, turning at his heel and running, dragging Sierra along.

The water fell down to the ground, she pulled some water fore ward in the grass. Her eyes looked up to the boy in front of her. He was not a man, not a boy, but, more of a teenager at her age.

"Zuko..." She frowned with dismay, glaring at this monster.

"Where is he?" He frowned as well, his gold eyes piercing through her, almost as if he was trying to read her mind.

"I don't know." She quickly responded.

"Liar!" He shouted right after her response. He stepped quickly toward her to grab hold of her shirt, jerking her fore ward. "Tell me where he is, now." He demanded, a deep angry grunt escaping from his throat.

She slapped his hand away and pulled at the water in her stance, making it ascend into the air. "I don't know. If you wish to believe me or not, that's your decision. Even if I knew where he was, why would I tell you?" She was getting more annoyed and her voice seemed agitated, and worried about the two children. Though, realizing that the children were probably at a safe distance, still buying time.

"What are you hiding?" The fire quickly appeared in his hand, trying to keep it calm and steady so he could hit the target.

"Nothing..." A soft whisper escaped her voice as she drew almost a weak whisper, scared. She was questioning herself. How could she be scared of this fool? He was a prince, banished, and he was looking for the Avatar.

Which reminded her, the reason she was scared, was that he would do _anything_ to get Aang. She finally just had enough, whipping her body fore ward and throwing her hands up into the air. Pulling the water back and forth until it became a giant wave in front of her. Not longer being able to see her target in front of her. She drew her hands down quickly and let the water crash to the ground.

The banished prince flew backward, the water engulfing his body. He grabbed hold of a rock around the water fall and yelled at his limbs to stand. He quickly ran fore ward, but stopped. He noticed the flying bison overhead. His eyes averted to Katara's. "So, you're alone."

A frown came to her lips, but also, noticing she succeeded in getting him farther back. She turned at her heel and ran. Not to flee from this fire bender, but to make sure that she could be at a safe distance to make sure everything was okay. She knew her safe spot was the waterfall. Though, it was dark and the trees would help her hide as the sun drew farther back behind the mountains. She noticed the shadows grow around. The fire benders footsteps quickly gaining. She swiftly turned to the side and hid behind a tree. Breathing softly, but quick to regain her breath, even if it was slow.

"That peasant…" He muttered lowly. The fire soldiers behind him every step of the way.

"Come out! I know you're hiding somewhere!" He glared, angered by her quick actions.

Katara kept her silence. Her breath slow, her chest raising up and down, trying to gain her breath incase she had to run.

"Let's go. We'll find her in the morning. I don't think the Avatar could find her now." Zuko muttered, turning at his heel, leaving the area. Knowing the soldiers needed rest, he decided he'd go back to the camp area and stay there.

* * *

"Aang! A boat!" Sokka, now wide awake, looked over to Aang. They were over the ocean, looking around the beaches when they saw the boat off in the distance, but not too far away to catch up. They flew close to the clouds, just incase. 

"It looks like Zuko's..." Aang watched silently, noticing a blue coat hanging upon the pole. "Katara!" His gray eyes widened in fear and anticipation, wanting to just fly from the bison and beat the snot out of the guards.

"Aang! We have to go get her…" Sokka looked down to the boat once more, staring at the blue coat of his sisters, grabbing hold of his boomerang.

Katara looked up to the night sky, the moon was hidden by the clouds at this time. She watched the sky for an hour, searching for the large bison that her two companions would be on. No such luck at this point. They were gone for now.

"I'll wait till morning…" Katara whispered. Walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

A/N: That was so much fun! I don't think it's long enough, but it's heading to four or five pages right now. Truth is, I don't plan to be a writer, but I have enough thoughts in my head that it just, comes to me. I have this one all planned out. ! I'm excited to see if anyone likes it so far. 

-- By the way, you'll learn more about 'Zuko's boat' as the story continues. Have a good day!

- Kaylee


End file.
